


Come, Sit In My Lap || LoK Boys x F! Reader

by OhImJustACreature



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Car Sex, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Love/Hate, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature
Summary: Aight I know I’m late but I’m currently lusting after Tahno, Tarrlok and Amon again. Requests are open and I usually don’t write male reader but I could try..I usually write gender neutral at times because it makes me feel ok with readers who are sensitive.I mainly write smut so if you’re thirsty HMU!Xoxo! Rules while be posted in the first chapter, then you can inbox me requests.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, just in case some of you didn't read the description or have a hard time with basic rules, I'm going to post a more generic version here. (Wait did that sound rude? I'm sorry about that..not really) 

Let's get started! 

1) When requesting someone that I have not listed, name the character and I’ll look over them. I’m usually picky but I’m fair as well. Don’t be shy, just ask me. As long as your kinks aren’t too weird I’ll basically write for anyone. 

2) I can write some Chubby reader (I’m Chubby so y’all have no choice lol) so just tell me if you want it in a certain request. I’ll try to make everything body friendly and make everything fair, just leave it up to me.

3) Don't be rude, disrespectful, or impatient. I have multiple accounts on multiple different platforms. I cannot spend my time here all the time. 

4) I'm one hell of a procrastinator. So if I'm gone for a while comment or dm me to remind me of my duties. 

5) This originally was going to be a yandere Male x Chubby reader book but the idea of yandere has gotten a bit boring so to how badly people write them or a lack of original ideas. I can write a yandere one shot if you request it but don't expect the same old stuff. 

And I think that's all I have to say now. You can start requesting on here.

If you have any questions just asked me whenever. 

Enjoy!


	2. Desna x Reader || I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desna is usually calm and collected, gets annoyed every once in a while but this is definitely something new.

Arms wrapped around her waist, warm furs draped over each other as the grip was set. A head sliding it’s way in the valley of her shoulder and her neck, long dark hairs laying lazily against her as a chilled but smooth pair of lips dusted her skin.

The girl would’ve jumped straight out of her skin if it wasn’t for his grip. She was warm against him, something he wasn’t used to at first but had grown to after a while and just couldn’t get enough of. Her voice coming out a little shaky as she pulled the spoon from the soup to sit it on the counter.

“D-Desna? When did you get home my love, you should have announced yourself!”

She scolded lightly only getting him to bury his head in her furs more kissing the exposed skin that the slipping fabric couldn’t hide. It made her shiver and she tilted her head in the opposite direction to give him room.

Desna was a little surprised that she moved so easily, his hands moving a little; thumbs rubbing circles in her hips feeling her as she swayed against him. Sure he had never done this before but he didn’t mind taking his time, holding her firmly against him as though he wanted to mend them.

_And mend he shall._

She gave a small moan as he nibbles on her flesh and he stopped for a second. His head moving, tilting.. to look at her. She blushed and huffed as her (e/c) eyes connected with his own before she casted them away and shockingly a smile danced into his lips making him look soft. (Even if that wasn’t what he was to look like about an hour from now...)

His naked hand had moved up her body, slowly but surely until he reached her flustered face. Calmly he cupped her chin feeling her jump a little before making her look at him once more. His eyes bright clashing with her own and for a second they stood like that, breaths mingled, her lip trembling thirsty for his touch until a smell started to scent to room.

“Oh my! The soup!”

She yelped remembering what she had been doing before her significant other had came. She wiggled away from him taking the pot off the fire and set it aside to cool down. Desna watched her with sharp eyes, a light blush on his cheeks as Eska peeked inside catching the male’s attention. 

She gave him a thumbs up to which he looked away from with more of a blush, his brown skin growing red. He almost hated how onboard his sister was with his love life. Almost. 

\- 

Once again his eyes were on her and finally picked up on it after five minutes of the assault. Slowly she looked up at him and he blinked. She had then lifted a brow. 

“Desna?” 

She asked in the fire lit room, the bed warm as they sat across from each other, empty bowls on the dresser and needless shoes, coats and any thing else settled in their respected areas as she scooted closer to him result in him tending up. 

“Yes my love?” 

He spoke simply looking down at her, he seemed so calm, of course she couldn’t notice how sweaty his palms had gotten or how hard his heart beated in his chest. Of course she couldn’t tell how his loins started to burn or how dry his throat had gotten. Of course she didn’t know how much he wanted her. How much he longed for her touch, for her body, for her. 

“Is something the matter?” 

She giggled scooting up more until their knees touched, he looked down and hum softly not expecting how she climbed into his lap sitting on top of him. His eyes wide and body frozen as her soft hand came up to press against his forehead as though checking his temperature. She hummed and leaned down shuffling her head close to his ear before kissing it. A whisper leaving her teasing warm lips. 

“Because you’re look rather..._hot_, to me.~” 

She grinned and suddenly the fire went out and a startled yelp left her as he launched at her. Her body bouncing on the warm blankets and furs before he laced his naked hands against her own. He held her down as his hair hung like a curtain around their faces, his silver-ish eyes seeming to glow as they pressed firmly against each other. 

He scooted even closer, his hips against hers as her thighs laid over his own, his chest heaving with every breath as he loomed over her. He didn’t move until she whines lightly biting her lip. 

“_Y-You-“ _

_”Yes, me.”_

He was honestly shocked, he was flustered, and he was weirdly _**hot**_ all over. 

The twin leaned down and kissed her, the first being soft. Like a kiss you’d give your childhood crush, only a kiss of innocence to test the waters. 

The second being longer and more passionate, a kiss that should the importance of each other. A living jester. She happily returned it, pressing her lips against him biting her lip when he slowly pulled away huffing as he loomed close enough to press a kiss to her nose. 

The third coming from the depths of hell, it was hot, so hot that she could have mistaken him for the devil or perhaps simply as a fire bender. Her eyes wide for a second as a deep blush covered her cheeks, his tongue pricking her lips knowing she’d give it to him anyway.

His tongue dancing over her own as her hips accidentally bucked causing him to groan lowly into her mouth. He stayed on her ignoring the occasional bucks and gasps kissing her until she begged for air. He definitely would love to hear her beg. A shudder ran harshly down his back at a couple rather indecent ideas shot into his head. 

_He’d save those for later._

He only pulled away when she really started to wiggling around, arching and twitching for air. He pulled away slowly, saliva being the only thing connecting them as she leaned her head back chest heaving as she took in the air she needed. 

His own breathing filling the dark room as well. He immediately went after her neck, the fire in him getting worse as he kissed over her skin. Bites and sucking creating dark hues as she gave a breathless moan whimpering against him, her hands gripping his a bit tighter. 

_ “D-Desna~”  _

She purred only for him to growl against her lowly, his teeth baring against her flesh, eyebrows furrowing. 

“_**Shush now (y/n), I’ll take care of you.” **_

She didn’t doubt that either especially not after how roughly he grounded his hips against her answering her previous bucks. The motion firm and slow, she felt her legs twitch a little, the thin clothes in her obviously allowing her to feel his excitement in his pants. She wanted more of that. 

Desna suddenly pulled away freeing her hands and in the haze and darkness of the room it took her a minute to focus on him. Her senses highly sensitive now so he hummed lightly at how he out of nowhere cupped her crotch and she gasped loudly. 

He watched as her hands dig into the sheets because even though he didn’t say she could touch him just yet. He smirked a little actually. 

His hands found her hips and he gripped them before pulling down her outerwear showing her (s/c) hips and the silky underwear that hugged her a bit too nicely. He looked at them, a calm look on his face as he suddenly yanked on them literally ripping them off her before he grabbed her thighs pulling them open.

She gasped shuddering as the cool air of the room tickled her wetness. Her folds soaked and hole trembling wanting more. 

_How could he not put his mouth on her.._

He was between her thighs kissing her navel, biting as the hips squeezing and humming against her before moving kissing her inner thigh. Her whimpers getting louder until he pressed a wide open mouth kiss against her sex sucking holding her as she arched and rolled her hips firmly against his face. 

She tasted sweet to him. Like tarts and usually he didn’t like such things but he’d count this as an exception. 

She’d never seen him like this, aggressive yes but she’d never thought he’d actually do this. Would actually go down on her and hold her. She’d thought about it many times but each of her advances only ever even got a look of curiosity from the other. Desna was nervous at first, sex wasn’t something he expected in his life so of course he held back. 

_ No need for that now.  _

His hair tickled her over her stomach and her hips as he sucked on her clit, granted he didn’t necessarily know how she’d react but he had a good feeling. She let out a loud cry arching heavily as her legs twitched and her hands shot down to his hair grabbing a couple locks whimpering his name. 

His eyes looked up at her through the dark strands before he slowly closed them. He gave a low sigh before licking a fine line from her asshole to her clit before moving and grabbing her wrist making her let go of his hair as he sat back up. 

He licked his lips before looking down at her. She was a mess and he hummed as he reached for his pants. He tugged them down revealing the bulge in his boxers. He was large, well rounded and precum stained the fabric, a shiver tickling his back as the cool air of the room kissed him. 

Desna grabbed his boxers pulling down down as his cock flopped out, bouncing in joy standing proudly as a blush colored his cheeks. 

Y/n wiggled impatiently before reaching forward gripping his cock giving it right but loving strokes, a surprisingly loud groan slipping from his lips before he could stop it. They both froze this time as he blushed and she grinned squeezing the meaty organ another tight squeeze. 

Desna gave another low groan before gripping her wrist tightly pulling it until he pinned it back to the soft bed, his hips firmly against hers as his cock slid between her soaking wet folds, whimpers and gasps leaving her throat as she tried to wiggle with him to get him to slide in her. 

“C-Come in Desna- I please..I ah!” 

She cut herself off as he thrusted in tossing her head back as she felt the stretch and slight burn as he slowly pushed all the way to the hilt. Her pussy spasmed around his cock as he leaned down, hair tickling her shoulders as he looked at her face. A blush over his cheeks as he panted above her before pulling his hips back and sending another thrust in her. 

Y/n arched, their chest against each other as he held her hand in one hand and his other wrapping around her waist as she bucked against him. Her free hand in his dark long locks tugging as he sped up his pace until the bed was rocking. 

Loud slapping and wet noises filling the room as she called out his name like a prayer. His own loud groans filling the room as he fucked her abused pussy shuddering at each quench he heard. 

“_I-I love you y/n..” _

He spoke softly, almost too softly she almost didn’t hear him. However she did and it caught her attention, her fingers lacing in his hair tugging his head back as the twin let out grunt biting his lip as his pace slowed a little. She purred leaning up and kissing his neck, sucking and nipping the flesh until he was shaking at until a hickie form on that beautiful dark skin. A soft pop coming from her as she pulled away to moan softly against his form. 

“_I love you too Desna. Always have and always will.” _

She admitted before letting out and startled noise as his arms moved to under her thighs before pulling her up, him sitting back on his legs. She cried out at the new position, his cock pressing deeper into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hair bobbing as he bounced her brutally listening to the loud claps their bodies made together. 

Later she’d be absolutely flustered, no doubt everyone could hear them and she knew they wouldn’t let her live it down... poor thing. 

She screamed his name one last time, digging her nails into his flesh as she threw her head back once more, hips trembling terribly as her orgasm crashed over her turning her limp as Desna held her close growling into her chest as he buried himself deep in her. His thick stick cum coating her slippery pink walls before they both collapsed on the bed in a messy, blushy, sweaty heap. 

Yes, they’d definitely get teased for this later..but right now she loved how he lazily pulled her into his chest and kissed along her wet skin. She loved how he allowed her to kiss his head and run her fingers through his long dark hair, loved how perfectly they fitted together and how he gently whispered- 

_I love you_.

Before falling asleep on top of her protectively.


End file.
